How It Began
by Kyra Saker
Summary: Leon and Devon are kids before they learn of a terrible fate that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1: Beginings

Disclaimer: **ALL TALES OF THE WIND CHARACTERS BELONG TO SONICHEROES97 ON DEVIANTART.**

This is how Roly's hate for Devon and Devon's hate for everyone started.

* * *

Today was a day like any other. The two twins emerged from their beds, eager to play around in the yard inside the manor.

"Devon! Devon! Come on! Let's go play!" said the "younger" twin.

The "older" one laughed at his brother's demands as he put on some softer clothes. "Alright… I'll be out in a second, Leon," replied Devon.

Devon quickly sprang out of his room and Leon grabbed his brother's arm so they would have more time to play. The both of them started to play a game of Tag before Syed woke up to the boys loud voices. "Up already, huh?" Syed laughed, "What am I going to do with you guys?"

Syed quickly joined the boys outside to make sure they wouldn't mess around like usual but then again when wouldn't they? Once outside, he knew what had already happened… They switched clothes again. Most people don't know that Leon has his hair up like a flame and Devon's is like a reversed flame so he could already tell which one was Leon is their little game. Leon was hiding behind the tree while Devon hid behind a rock. Syed poked Leon's back gently and quickly said, "Got ya, Leon."

"No way! How did you know it was me?" questioned Leon with a cute pout.

"Hehe… you always hide behind the tree… besides… Devon always finds a new spot to hide, right Devon?" Syed replied smiling.

Devon quickly jumped out from behind the rock and landed in front of Syed. He then quickly messed with his hair then Leon's to fix it so it was normal. "Yep… you always got to be on your toes, little brother…" said Devon.

Devon loved to call himself the older brother because he was more mature than Leon but that didn't change that they were the same age. After all their fun and laughter, they heard a familiar voice call out to them. "Boys… are you awake already?" a young red haired woman asked.

"Mom!" cheerfully said Leon. "Yeah! We're awake! I wanted to play with Devon!" Leon ran up to his mother and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Devon chuckled before going up to his mother and hugging her as well. "Good morning, mom. Sorry if me and Leon woke you up…" Devon said softly.

"Oh it's no bother, sweetie. I was just wondering…" their mother replied. "When were you gonna invite me?" She chuckled as she started to tickle both Devon and Leon's sides.

Both were laughing like crazy and pleading their mother to stop because their cheeks turned a bright red. She quickly stopped and just hugged her kids once more before saying another word, "Tomorrow will be our fifth Christmas together… and you'll be finally able to enjoy and remember it." She kissed both their heads but quickly looked up at the sound of her name being called. "I must go now kids… Syed, please look after them," asked their mother.

"As you wish, Lady Trisha… I will watch over them as if my own life was a state." Syed replied.

"Thank you… I'll be back in a bit, you three," yelled Trisha softly.

The boys continued playing as Trisha walked through the halls looking for whoever called her name. She looked around frantically until she saw Lieutenant General Ruby Galpin and her husband, Abraham Ralls. She was nervous because of the serious look both Abraham and Ruby had on their faces. She did not like what she heard next…

"Trisha… my sweet and dear wife… Young Ruby here returned with our health tests… It seems like you have a strong virus within you that if not cured soon could lead to death…" Abraham cried.

Trisha stood there in shock… she could not believe what she has just been told.


	2. Chapter 2: Death of Trisha

Disclaimer: **ALL TALES OF THE WIND CHARACTERS BELONG TO SONICHEROES97 ON DEVIANTART.**

* * *

_ "Trisha… my sweet and dear wife… Young Ruby here returned with our health tests… It seems like you have a strong virus within you that if not cured soon could lead to death…" Abraham cried._

Trisha held her heart and began to cry… How come this happened? Did she upset Siren or Herdirte? Or was this planned by Lorelei and Yulia? Her son's birthdays were only a week away and Christmas was tomorrow… If she did not get cured, she wouldn't be there for her kids. So she pulled back her tears and looked at Ruby. "Ruby… please… I need to be… no… I want to be cured. I don't care what you have to do, just please help me," cried Trisha.

"As you wish, my lady… I shall return tomorrow to give you the medicine if that's alright with you, your Majesty?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes… if it means my wife will be alright… I shall leave you to get the medicine…" sadly replied Abraham.

With that said, Ruby left the room and the kingdom to find his brother, Zeph Galpin. Zeph was extremely good with creating medicine… this time however… Zeph would betray his brother. When nightfall came, the boys were in bed… excited for Christmas but this year might be their last night together. Ruby was already in Geltos by night, looking frantically for his brother. Zeph caught Ruby off guard and handed him directions to make medicine. Ruby was confused because he never told Zeph what was wrong or why he needed the sheet. Zeph sat there and laughed, "But brother… it's written on your face. You always come here at night for help. Assuming it was medicine, I gave you that. Unless it's something else, do tell me."

Ruby shock his head and quickly bowed before leaving. "Thank you… I do need this for the queen. She's quite ill."

Once Ruby left and was far away, Zeph smiled with a strange and creepy grin but never the less, he was proud. "That's one down… now all we have to do is get the kid and we'll be able to complete our plan," Zeph said softly. As Ruby returned to Triped, he noticed someone strange on board with him. He couldn't see the face because the man wore a robe but he remembered the voice. "Too bad you're with Triped, Ruby Galpin…" said the man.

How did he know Ruby's name? Who was he? Ruby continued to ponder at this man till he spoke again. This time it shocked Ruby. "On your way to heal your queen, I see… let's just hope you don't mess up. We wouldn't want a dead queen now would we?" the man said.

This made Ruby jump but when he turned around to see the man… he was gone. Who was that man? Ruby then vowed to find this man by only remembering his voice. "One day, we'll meet again… and when we do… I swear I will kill you," mumbled Ruby.

Ruby rushed back to his headquarters to create the medicine he would give to Trisha. Following the instructions carefully, making sure nothing was missing, he quickly put it to the side and went to sleep… for what he doesn't know will be a dramatic day.

(The Next Day)

The boys did not wake up early because it was Christmas day nor did Trisha want to wake them but she had to say something to Devon because of what he is. She woke him up gently without waking up Leon so that she could talk to Devon in private. Once Devon got to where his mother wanting to meet him, she quickly grabbed him and held him tight. Devon noticed that she started crying and he asked, "Mom? A-are you ok? You're crying on Christmas…"

"Oh Devon… You know you are different… you were born a personality yet others will treat you poorly or differently… so please… If I die, don't let anyone push you around and know that mommy loves you dearly. I would never abandon you but I need you to know that if I die, promise me you'll stay brothers with Leon and you'll help your father if he loses it. I don't want to lose you, sweetie… I love you and will always love you no matter what," Trisha cried.

Devon just stood there in shock. He knew what his mom meant but once he heard "if I die", he froze… He didn't want to lose his mom, no child does… but if Lorelei and Yulia say that her time is up, he has to accept it. So he promised to his mother and hugged her back before Ruby called her to take her medicine. Trisha ran off to go see Ruby and left a very frightened and lonely boy to ponder at what she said. Once Ruby gave Trisha the medicine, he explained to Abraham that Zeph gave the list to him. After two hours, everyone (The maids, the nurses, the guards, Leon, Devon, Ruby, Syed, and Abraham) heard a blood-curdling scream and then a collapse like if a body fell on the floor. Everyone panicked at the sound and ran to the source. No movement what-so-ever to what they saw as Abraham fell to his knees, Ruby looked away in shame, and all of the guards, maids, nurses, and the boys were in tears. Trisha Veanita Ralls was dead on the floor, she was bleeding from the mouth and there was no pulse in her body… she was dead.

From there, things took a turn for the worst. The king started to go ballistic and refused to call himself Abraham Ralls… instead he wished to be called Roly Cohen and everyone let him. Roly tried to fill the hole that he had since Trisha passed… he doesn't blame Ruby for the death of his wife but the both of them continue to wonder why Zeph was so eager to give Ruby the list. Ruby continues to believe that he might have poisoned the queen… then again… he did read the instructions over and over and it does appear like a recipe for makeshift-poison. So why would Zeph give this to Ruby… Did Zeph hate the queen? Did Richard Natoen of Geltos command Zeph to kill the queen? So many questions bother Ruby and leave him to ponder each day of whom or what did this… As for Leon and Devon, things got worse between the family and them… Roly believes because Devon was never supposed to be born (because he is an imperfect personality), that maybe perhaps Devon's birth was a jinx on the family and that's why Siren claimed Trisha's soul early. So to make Siren forgive his family; Roly had Devon separated from Leon, two days after Trisha's death.


	3. Chapter 3: From Bad To Worse

**Disclaimer: ALL OF THE TALES OF THE WIND CHARACTERS BELONG TO SONICHEROES97 ON DEVIANTART.**

* * *

_ Trisha Veanita Ralls was dead on the floor, she was bleeding from the mouth and there was no pulse in her body… she was dead. _

(The Next Day)

"Hey you! His Majesty wishes for you to be as far from Master Leon as possible!" yelled one of the guards.

Devon was in shock… Would his father really say something like? Would he? Just then Syed went in the way, yelling at the guards. "Have you no shame! How dare you speak to a noble like that?!" Syed screamed.

After hearing that, a guard went up to Syed and slapped him across the face so hard that Syed hit the floor. "Know your place, servant! We do not care of what you think! His Majesty ripped Devon of his royal rights so he is no longer a noble!" replied the guard who hit Syed.

Devon just froze… he was ripped of being a noble? Devon started to remember what his mother told him before she died… "Don't let anyone push you around," so Devon didn't… All the sudden, his eyes went red and started to growl demonically. Devon ran up to the guard and quickly stabbed the guard with his own sword. Just then Ruby came up behind Devon, after watching from afar, stabbing him with a needle. The medicine within the needle caused Devon to be in enormous pain as he coughed up black blood. Ruby walked away as Syed continued to yell at him from a distance.

"D-devon? Are you ok?" Syed frantically asked.

"I-I'm fine… it's just some blood…" smiled Devon as he groaned in pain.

So today Devon won at staying by Leon's side but tomorrow will be even harder because they will continue to pester him until he gives in. Devon laid in bed as Syed looked around; making sure no guards would see him.

"Hey Devon?" Syed asked.

"Hmm?" replied Devon.

"How did you make your eyes go red?"

"I did that?"

"You mean you don't know how?"

"No… it just happened when I saw you get hurt… It pissed me off…"

"Maybe you're really protective of others."

"Maybe… let's get some rest"

So the two boys went to sleep and the next day came… This time is got worse. There were guards everywhere making sure that Devon would get nowhere near Leon. Syed stood in front of Devon as Devon stepped up and commanded the guards to move. Then he heard what sounded as sobbing from where the guards were blocking. Devon became furious and pushed the guards out of the way.

"Leon!" Devon yelled. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Devon! I-I… I told them to stop saying mean things about you and they pushed me. I don't care what they say, you are my brother and I will love you no matter what," sobbed Leon.

"I know you will Leon… I know…" Devon said while trying to smile.

Devon became more furious then yesterday and yelled at the top of his lungs. He felt something slip out of his mind but he ignored it… It was one of his memories of how kind the knights are that slipped out of his mind right then. "You bastards! Have you no shame! How dare you pick on a child, let alone a noble! He is only protecting me; there is no need to hurt a kid! You want to hurt someone; hurt me! DO IT!" Once again, Devon's eyes glowed red but now he had fangs. All of the guards cowered as once again, Ruby came and gave Devon the medicine. Devon's screams became inhumane but Ruby didn't care… as long as he can keep the demon part of him away, no one would be in danger.

"Ruby! Stop it! You're hurting Devon!" yelled Syed.

"Hmm? Oh… it's you… that kid that used to be a researcher… How does it feel to be a servant?" Ruby said smugly.

Syed just growled at Ruby for bringing that up… "Stop getting around my question… I said to stop with that medicine! It's not helping, it's hurting him."

"You of all people know what he is and what it is I'm giving him… Do you wish for others to die?" said Ruby with a stern look on his face.

"So then… he's finally-…" Syed said before interrupted.

"Yes… now to keep him at bay, I will continue to use this," answered Ruby.

Ruby then left to continue his work while Syed tended to Devon and Leon crawled over. "Why did he hurt Devon, Syed?"

"Hmm? Oh… Devon's different than you and me so his body can do weird things when he's angry… so that man gave him some medicine so Devon's anger wouldn't best his mind… That's all," Syed said calmly.

"But this doesn't look right… he's in so much pain, Syed… Are you sure?" whispered Leon sadly.

"You'll understand when you're older, Leon…" Syed sighed.

Three of them went to sleep except at night, Devon got up early to go see his father if everything that has happened is true. "Father! Is all of this true? Have you ripped me of my status and wish for me to be far away from Leon?" cried Devon.

"You… You're supposed to be in a cell," Roly replied coldly.

This hurt Devon's heart and he started to break down and cry. Another thing slipped from his memory but he ignored it again… This time it was all the good memories of him and his father. Devon quickly stopped crying which made Roly look like if he was staring at someone else… not Devon. When Roly went quickly to see if his son was ok after what he said, he stared quickly into Devon's eyes and saw nothing but cold and deadly stare look back at him.

"You… if you want to lock me up so bad, do it! See what I care…" said Devon coldly.

This comment went Roly jump at the tone of Devon's voice. That soft and sweet tone Devon had was gone… the tone he heard now was a cold and dark tone… almost if Devon didn't care if anything bad were to happen to him. Roly quickly had a guard take him away and locked up but Roly started regretting his decision… What is it was Zeph? Maybe it wasn't Devon's birth… He is a normal kid… even if he is half-demon.

The next day got even worse… with Devon now in a cell; Leon wasn't all peppy anymore… He still hung out with Syed and his girlfriend Priscilla but he didn't feel as happy as he did before. It was only when Roly let Devon out of the cell that Leon became all peppy again. The guards never fed Devon so whenever they let him out; he would quickly go to Leon asking to play any little game that involved food. This always left Leon puzzled to know if the guards fed him or not and he would usually lie. As the days pasted, Devon kept losing good memories… His birthdays, his father, the kind nurses, the maids, the nice guards, and eventually everyone in the manor except his dead mother, Leon, and Syed. His brain only allowed him to keep bad memories… he didn't know why though… but he never questioned it either.

Syed explained to him one day that Devon is an imperfect personality… before Devon snapped at Syed; he continued by saying, "An imperfect personality is someone who is a personality but was given demon blood by Herdirte to prove that demons and humans could get along together. Imperfects to humans are considered bad luck but they are actually the opposite. They are good luck and are often brave leaders."

Devon smiled that Syed explained this to him but he was upset because now he understood why his 'father' and others were acting this way. Before Devon opened his mouth to talk, Syed stopped him again by asking, "Devon… have you felt anything… 'slip' away at any time?" Afraid to tell his best friend, Devon shaked his head no and walked away. Once far away, his gold eyes began to fade away to a light gold color. Devon fled into town only to be yelled at by citizens and scolded by guards… A group of guards pushed Devon into a wall and beat him up mercilessly and left him to bleed out. A maid that Devon knew well came up to him and helped him up.

"Anabelle…?" Devon asked.

"Yes… it's okay, Devon… you're safe… Trisha told me to take care of you… No matter what…" smiled Anabelle.

"Where are we?"

"In an alleyway… I didn't know where else to bring you…"

"Y-you have to get out of here! T-the guards will get you!"

"I know… but I promised your mother I'd stay and protect you no matter what…"

Just then guards come into the alleyway, yelling at Anabelle to hand over Devon. Once she refused, the guards quickly charged at Devon; swords ready. Anabelle goes in the way and Devon watches as a sword pierces her heart. Devon quickly falls to his knees, eyes trembling and hands shaking. "W-why… why did you shield me… Anabelle… forgive me for living…" The guards drag the traumatized Devon back to his cell where they once again threw him in. Devon was still in shock… he could not believe that the guards would kill Anabelle… Why? The next two days were the same… A maid (Mistia being one and Rain being the other) would save him and guards will kill them… Devon could only cry that the people who cared for him died. "All those people… Mistia, Rain, and Anabelle… all of you died for nothing… Your death over me was meaningless… Like Syed said… I'm just a personality… y-you people had lives… and because of me… they were taken away from you…" Devon just bursts into tears in his cold cell… continuing, "I wish you never died because of me… Forgive me…"

More days went by and Devon became… someone else… He became exactly what he was born to be… **hatred**… The trait that Leon lost finally became true when it could have been avoided… but sadly due to the loss of his mother, Trisha… Devon became hatred himself… His eyes were no longer gold but the same as Leon's… proof that he is now just a **personality**. His personality was just pure hatred of everything and everyone. Since he changed, he was also visited by the Geltos queen or witch as people referred to her as, Violet, who taught him how to use his demon powers. At age 5, he could no longer take that everyone loved that dreck (he started to call Leon a dreck too) instead of him. Fed up with it, Syed placed a fonic glyph on Leon's back so Devon could trance him… Devon also scared Leon out of the manor so Devon could ruin Leon's life… little did he know that he would never see Leon again.


End file.
